


The king with the body of empress

by Ilovedoggos26



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arthur painter, Artoria is a man, Car Sex, Childhood Memories, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gilgamesh is a Waifu, I can't stop writing Gilgamesh stuff, I don't know if this is Heterosexual, Mentions of Cancer, Model Gilgamesh, No se inglés, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Queen Gilgamesh, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, las etiquetas me las invente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedoggos26/pseuds/Ilovedoggos26
Summary: Para Arthur, pintar un cuadro era algo maravilloso, donde decidía que hacer con la pintura, donde no había géneros definidos al pintar un cuerpo, donde la belleza era reducida a trazos que podrían convertirse en texturas más allá de su imaginación.A pesar de que su hermano gemelo podría haber tomado la decisión de su vida de convertirse en una mosa en vez de seguir siendo un rey, ni con la mejor inspiración posible, Arthur sería incapaz de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro a los cuadros de su hermana.Artoria no era digna de ser pintada, era nada más que una farsa disfrazada bajo una sonrisa hecha con mentiras de color rosa. La cual había terminado por rechazar los deseos de su padre, entre estas, casarse con la hija del amigo de su padre, la quien tenía una sorpresa que darles a los gemelos Pendragon. Gilgamesh había llegado a recordar viejas cosas enterradas.La belleza sin género definido, quien no necesitaba uno para demostrar ser simplemente codiciado, decidida a buscar lo que le habían prometido en su tiempo, la emperatriz había llegado a arreglar el caos en que estaban los gemelos que alguna vez estuvieron en su cabeza.ArthurGil (Hetero)ArtoriaGil (Hetero(?)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 1- Pintura.

**Author's Note:**

> Odio el límite de palabras en los resúmenes :(.  
> ¡Nueva historia!, la cual me costo un poco de hacer.  
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> Aclaración.  
> Artoria es hombre en este mundo, pero se siente identificada con el género femenino.  
> Gilgamesh se siente identificado con el género masculino, el cual se explicaría dentro de la historia el cambio mínimo que tiene.
> 
> Esta es una historia de idea inventada mía XD, si desean usar el Au también, no me molestaría ver a un Gilgamesh mujer más seguido por aquí <3.

  
La pintura era algo tan sencillo cuando se colocaba en un lienzo, fluida, colorida y fácil de mezclar con otras para así formar una obra de arte, no siempre sería igual a como salía del tubo a como terminaba en el lienzo en la obra final.  
Eso Arthur lo sabía.

Era un pintor recién graduado de unos veinte y siete años, ya adulto y dedicado a un hobbie que le daba lo suficiente para tener un piso donde vivir, además de usarlo como estudio para hacer su arte.  
Ayer había pintado su último cuadro, usando su cuerpo como modelo para este, realmente disfrutaba bastante deformar algunas cosas para lograr distintas versiones de un mismo cuerpo. Hace poco se había quedado sin ayudantes que ofrecieran su cuerpo para ayudarlo con su arte de desnudos.

  
Luego de haber desayunado y vestido para empezar otro día en su piso de pintor, debía abrir el taller a las ocho de la mañana, que si, su estudio y hogar, también era su tienda de trabajo, todo en uno. Vendía cuadros y ofrecía sus servicios de pintor a algunas personas que aun gustaban de un buen cuadro hecho a mano. No tenía tantos clientes a pesar de llevar ya dos años instalado, pero era razonable teniendo en cuanta que pocos gustaban de la pintura si no era hecho por alguien con fama.

El mayor suspiró al ver que en su celular, revisado antes para ver si aun estaba a la hora de abrir, estaba llenos de mensajes de su hermano... Hermana, quien le hablaba en de temas varias, como que la fecha especial estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, que debía ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, y otro tema que había molestado un poco a Arthur.

Se cumpliría diez años del "día importante" para los Pendragon.  
El aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

Arthur no quería ver a su hermana ni hablar de su padre hoy, aun le costaba aceptar su decisión tomada hace unos años atrás, junto al luto no tan superado de la muerte su progenitor, mezclar las dos cosas aun vivas en el pecho de Arthur, era algo que le costaba superar.

A pesar de que su gemelo tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, se odiaban bastante aun, luego de que la mayor se quedará con la compañía de su padre, el había decidido alejarse de todo relacionado a él/ella para vivir de lo que amaba. Sin querer meterse en la vida de Artoria y su enorme paso a aceptarse como mujer.

Claramente la mayor había rechazado esto, ella quería tener a su hermano menor cerca, para también tener su apoyo en su cambio de sexo, decidido hace mucho, luego de vivir años en silencio hasta por fin juntar el dinero suficiente para sus cambios hormonales sintéticos, de voz y colocación de pechos, había pasado de ser un reflejo de Arthur a algo deformado de la feminidad estética.  
  
Arthur tuvo un hermano, al siguiente día, una hermana.

El cambio había sido tan para el menor, que costó darle todo el apoyo necesario que esta merecía, además de una rabia que había nacido luego.  
¿Por que?, pues sentía que su hermana había arruinado la vida de alguien por su cambio no avisado con anticipación.  
Sabia que Artoria había callado por mucho sus deseos, pero haber decidido cambiar de forma abrupta su imagen, forma de ser e identidad, que al menos debió notificar a la persona más afectada con esto. Mas no lo hizo.

  
La mayor había buscado echarle el peso de la empresa heredada para poder dedicarse a su transición de género, que había empezado apenas cumplió los veinte, decidida a gastarse casi todo el dinero heredado en la operación final de su cambió, Arthur término por negarle a entregar parte de su herencia, ella ya se había ganado el nombre de la empresa de su padre, ¿ahora quería quitarle su dinero?.

No, Arthur no soportó la rabia que había estado generando por años, simplemente se fue un día para vivir lejos de su toxica relación de hermanos, dejando a la mayor que se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar, sola, junto a su cambio de sexo a un no aceptado por el.

Artoria tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes hacerse cargo de la herencia dejada, con sus claros problemas que conllevaba luego.  
Uno de esos, ya tenía fecha límite para hacerse realidad, y no tendría a Arthur para apoyarla a negarse a lo acordado en vida por su padre.  
O eso pensó, el menor estaba obligado a aceptar el rechazo de su hermana a casarse con la chica que su padre había acordado una catastrófica promesa de matrimonio.

La vida de los gemelos era un caos que no se pudo mantener, por algo Arthur había escapado antes que quedara tan hundido como Artoria.

  
Pero eso era un tema pasado para Arthur, se había alejado para vivir de su pasión y no acuestas de un hermano mayor con problemas de identidad de género que quería dejarle todas sus responsabilidades a su hermano menor para completar su cambio de sexo felizmente jodiendo todos los deseos e ideales de su padre junto a la promesa que hicieron a una familia que ni enterada estaba de esto.

  
— Ah, maldición — Molestó al recordar su problemática de todos sus días, bajo el cuadro de su hermana para dejarlo boca abajo unos momentos, cuando se enojaba con ella solía hacer eso, ya que le entraba unas ganas terribles de quemar la imagen de esa falsa mujer que se hacía llamar hermana cuando le convenía.

Buena relación familiar no tenía Arthur, y eso se notaba.

Cuando Artoria había sido la primera en nacer, había dejado en claro que ella debía tomar las responsabilidades de la familia, mujer o hombre, eso era la decisión de su padre, que había quedado enterrado hace años. Olvidando sus rabias, debía seguir con su rutina de abrir la galería temprano.

  
El joven rubio miró el cielo de la mañana cuando abrió las cortinas de la vitrina donde tenía algunos cuadros, llevaba dos años en Japón y aun no estaba acostumbrado a ver tantos edificios bloqueando la vista.  
Extrañaba inglaterra, y la casa grande que compartía junto a su hermana, mas solo eso, no tenía nada más de familiaridad que lo hiciera volver corriendo hacía allá.

— ¿Mmm?— Arthur se distrajo de su rutina de ver el cielo de la ciudad cuando escuchó unos golpes en el vidrio de su vitrina recién abierta para empezar el día. — Disculpa, estoy abriendo recién... — El mayor miró hacia la persona que había golpeado el vidrio, viendo así de quien se trataba. Solía haber clientes de vez en cuando que solo gustaban de ver desde lejos su trabajo, nunca entraban o cuando lo hacían, preguntaban quien era el pintor de estos, para luego irse después de saber que el los había hecho.

Pero la persona que había decidido golpear su vitrina hoy, lo había dejado algo intrigado.

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando sus ojos recién abiertos hace unos momentos se fijaron en el chico que tenía frente a el, separados por el vidrio. Era un joven, bajo a su parecer, que sentía que lo debió haber visto antes, alguien que tenía un parecido leve a una persona en sus desordenados recuerdos.

— Aqui dice que abres a las ocho — La voz lo descolocó bastante, era profunda y tersa al oído, el rubio frente a el giro su rostro confundido al ver su reacción de desconcierto mientras tocaba con uno de sus dedos el cartel pegado a la vitrina donde colocaba sus horarios.

Un joven casi de su misma edad al parecer, de ojo rojos tan perturbadores al ser iguales a los de una persona que había quedado enterrado en el mar de memorias suyas. De cabello rubio, corto, muy sedoso a simple vista, tez blanca, combinada con un abrigo grueso negro de seguro para ayudarlo a superar un poco el frío mañanero, mas notaba que el otro debía ser alguien de contextura pequeña, le recordaba un poco a la última chica que había entrado en sus memorias.  
Pocos japoneses tenían pupilas rojas, y ese chico parecía ser único en el mundo gris al otro lado de la vitrina.

Como una mancha de pintura en un lienzo recién colocado.

  
Arthur había trabajado con chicos hace poco, pero no pensaba que alguno de ellos hubiera recomendado su trabajo, ni tampoco pensaba que ese chico se hubiera acercado por decisión propia a la tienda de pinturas de un ingles amateur en el arte.

— ¿Me vas abrir o no?— Arthur reaccionó al ver al chico golpeando el vidrio otra vez, pasando a buscar sus llaves para abrirle, al menos para decirle que esperara dentro o bien preguntar que quería. Insistía que no era normal que esa belleza ajena a la natural estuviera en un barrio de clase media alta, golpeando el vidrio de un desaliñado pintor en su galería de arte poco conocida.

— Claro, espera un segundo— Subió su tono de voz para que el otro lo escuchara, buscando sus llaves, luego de unos minutos, le abrió al desconocido y a la vez familiar joven que casi paso por arriba suyo para entrar.

Como si un fantasma de su vida se hubiera aparecido frente a el, este casi busco pasar como los espectros no tangibles, teniendo que apartarse de inmediato al ver su clara disposición a entrar.

— Mmm... No pensé que te terminaría encontrando aquí — El chico comentó entrando con naturalidad a la tienda, pasando por completo del dueño del lugar, yendo directo a ver los cuadros que estaban a punto de ser colocados en muestra. Recién pintados y con el olor del óleo aun presente.

— ¿Disculpa?— Arthur no lo había escuchado del todo, por lo que pensó que estaba hablando para si mismo. — Perdón por la demora en abrir, ¿a que se debe tu visita a mi estudio?— Preguntó sonriendo un poco, peinando sus cabellos, Había olvidado arreglarse por la sensación que se había tardado en abrir su galería.

— Me dijeron unos conocidos que había un pintor muy curioso por la zona, y pues, tuve ganas de verlo — El extraño paso sus dedos por una de las pinturas, la que se trataba específicamente de una mujer desnuda con algunos girasoles en su mano, retirando el dedo manchado por la pintura color amarillo de los pétalos de la flor.

— ¿Pintor curioso?— Arthur sabía que sus vecinos lo encontraban algo extraño, pero no espero a que eso atrajera un cliente a su trabajo. Además, su único vecino con un negocio afuera era un chico peliverde con una florería algo concurrida, era amigable pero solo había hablado unas cinco veces con él como para que este recomendara su local.

— Tu pintas desnudos, ¿no?— El desconocido encaró ahora al pintor algo nervioso, quien miraba a este cliente que había entrado hace poco, colocándose algo rojo al escuchar esto, si, Arthur pintaba desnudos. — Verás, me voy a casar en unos meses más, y me gustaría enviarle a mi pareja un cuadro mío, para guardar el momento antes de unirnos, ¿romántico, no? — Sonrió, Arthur vió su dentadura perfecta, con esos labios algo regordetes como para ser de un hombre.

El, quien había pintado a un buen número de mujeres, había notado los leves rasgos afeminados de su cliente recién ahora que se había quedado mirándolo. Con un cinto del abrigo amarrando si cintura, pudo calcular el tamaño de esta y sus caderas, al igual que el de sus hombros. Tenía cuerpo reloj de arena, algo poco común entre hombres.

— Eh... Si, pinto desnudos, ¿deseas agendar una cita para que tengamos la sesión dentro de unos días?... Hoy no tengo el tiempo como para pintarte — Preguntó, sonriendo, un cuadro podría darle dinero suficiente para vivir un mes más en su nido de pintor, mas tenía una cita pendiente con su hermana que debería llegar en unas horas al aeropuerto, para su mala suerte.

— Me gustaría agendar una hora para mañana entonces, hoy también tengo planes... ¿trabajas solo?— El desconocido ahora había pasado al mostrador para proceder a curiosear las cosas que estaban encima, en estos, el cuadro boca abajo que levantó para mirar, sonriendo ampliamente al verlo.

— Si, soy solo yo en este lugar — El mayor se acercó al mostrador para retirar el cuadro de las manos del otro. Algunos lo tomaban admirando la belleza de esta, si supieran que realmente era más que una farsa maquillada. — Mi hermana — Le dijo, para dejar este a un lado, pasando a buscar un lápiz y su libreta para escribir la cita, no tenía una agenda apretada, pero igual le gustaba anotar sus citas con clientes. — ¿Me das tu nombre y número de contacto?— Dijo entusiasmado de tener un cliente potencialmente rico, no importaba si era un desnudo, el ya estaba acostumbrado. Además, el otro parecía tener un buen cuerpo bajo el abrigo.

— Umm... Gil, agenda la cita bajo ese nombre y el número, te dejo los dos que tengo— El otro dijo mientras buscaba en uno de sus bolsillo, sacando una tarjeta dorada para dejarlo metida en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa del pintor. — Perdón si es repentino mi pedido, pero espero recibir tu llamado pronto, ahí tienes dos formas de contactar conmigo — Sonrió otra vez, dándole un escalofrío al otro, tenía unas expresión bastante coquetas.

¿Por que ese hombre le resultaba tan familiar?.

Había algo que Arthur sentía al verlo, quizás su curiosa forma de su cuerpo y cara lo llenaba de dudas al saber sus proporciones física, o quizas el descaro propio de que tuvo para entrar, tocar uno de sus cuadros y de paso darle una tarjeta de contacto como si se tratara de su jefe. 

— Bien... Lo haré — El mayor se sintió incómodo al sentir el aroma del perfume de este, junto a los dedos delgados de este aun tocando su pecho para acomodar la tarjeta dada. No sabia si el rubio era así con todos o había elegido comportarse así con el.

— Bueno, te veo mañana entonces, Arthur — Las palabras fueron dichas casi acariciando su lengua para que estas fueran claras y bien escuchadas. — ¿Te pago después o ahora?—.

—... — El pintor sintió casi un picor en sus recuerdos cuando escuchó su nombre, pero lo ignoró. — Cuando calcule el tiempo que me tomará hacer el cuadro — Sonrió de forma forzada, escuchando el vibrar de su celular en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Estaba recibiendo un llamado en muy mal momento en que justo sentía que estaba recordando a la persona que encontraba similar al joven de apodo "Gil".

— Esta bien, nos vemos mañana entonces, esperó encontrarte más despierto que hoy — Tal como entró, el otro se dispuso a salir de forma casual, pasando sus manos por una de las cortinas que cubría aun una vitrina al lado de la puerta de entrada. — Por cierto, tu hermana es muy linda, supongo que ya esta casada, ¿no? — Comentó abriendo la puerta él mismo. Esto había desconcertado un poco al mayor, la pregunta había sido hecha de la nada, pero supongo que debía ser curiosidad, el otro tenía cara de ser aquellos hombres que gustaba ligar mujeres por montones.

— No del todo, esta comprometida solamente — Respondió de forma irritada al tratarse de Artoria, sin importarle el hecho de dar un dato personal de esta. Sacando el molesto aparato, vislumbró que la mayor lo estaba llamando. Suspiro, de seguro adelantaron el vuelo o algo.

— Que hombre más afortunado debe ser el que se case con ella entonces — Sonrió el rubio de ojos rojos antes de salir lentamente. — No te quito más tiempo, espero que tus manos sean tan profesionales como para retratar mi cuerpo, mestizo — Sin más se fue por donde mismo entró, dejando un ambiente algo tenso en el taller.

Arthur conocía solo una persona que usaba ese apodo tan despectivo para referirse al resto, mas sus pensamientos se vieron cortados al tener que contestar, ya enojado, la llamada.

Era Artoria claramente, llamando para solo decirle con un tono suave...  
Que tenía que buscarle en el aeropuerto, ya había llegado a Japón para cumplir con unos de los deberes de la familia Pendragon.

Y eso era conocer a su futura prometida junto con su hermano menor, que de seguro pensó que tardaría algunas horas en llegar al país donde había escapado de ella.

  
...

Así fue como Arthur había perdido un día trabajo por un mal calculo de horas, obligado a buscar a su molesta hermana en un taxi y de paso, olvidado revisar la tarjeta de su potencial cliente de hace unos momentos.

Pero de todas las tareas que debía hacer aun como Pendragon, era finalizar al fin el circo que su padre había creado al buscarle prometida a su hermano mayor cuando aun eran niños, simplemente para mantener a flote la empresa que por el momento estaba en quiebra por malos movimientos de Artoria.

Tendría que tragarse una reunión con su hermana, en el día del aniversario de la muerte de su padre, para ver a la quien sería la esposa de su hermana, que de seguro se negaría a casarse al ya rechazar todos los deseos que su padre había dejado hacía los dos.

Hoy vería a Gilgamesh otra vez, luego de diecisiete años sin saber algo de la niña que alguna vez fue su amiga.  
Hoy tendría que verla estar con su hermana para decirle en su cara que los Pendragon no quería nada con su familia.

Se habían hundido y dudaba que Gilgamesh aceptara una familia en quiebra, y más aun ahora que no tendría prometido, si no prometida.

Artoria había pasado su cambio de sexo sin decirle ni una palabra a la familia que había ofrecido la mano de su única hija a ellos cuando tenían prestigio, eso era lo que había molestado mucho a Arthur, no tomarse la molestia de decirle a Gilgamesh que ya no se casaría con ella, cuando ya habían pasado diecisiete años.

Sería una pelea digna de ver, realmente Arthur le deseaba lo peor a la mayor en estos momentos, menos a Gilgamesh, la niña que alguna vez fue su amor platónico cuando niños.  
Mas solo fue eso, un amor que nunca hubiera nacido o iniciado al ser el menor y sin querer hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar que había caído por las propias decisiones de su gemela.

Era algo que Arthur no iba aceptar ni aunque Gilgamesh se apareciera frente a el en esos momentos.  
No quería ver a la hermosa emperatriz que en algún momento deseó ser el su prometido y no lo que fue alguna vez su hermano.

Artoria no merecía nada de Gilgamesh luego de lo que le había hecho.

...

  
Artoria era una chica de facciones maduras y cuerpo delgado, finamente arreglada con un vestido y peinado sus cabellos con un moño. Una mujer hermosa desde lejos, pero con un secreto entre sus piernas que hacia que no pudiera sentirse mujer al fin.  
Por la falta de dinero y acarreo de deudas, no pudo hacerse la operación final que su cuerpo necesitaba para volverse una mujer completa.

Mas tenía que tragarse esa pena por estos momentos, ahora que tenía que arreglar el último problema de los Pendragon en la lista larga de cosas que tuvo que hacer luego de que su padre muriera. Con esto resuelto, solo quedaba avanzar a su cambio final, para ser al fin feliz con su cuerpo.

Había lastimado a mucha gente en su proceso y decisiones que la tuvo indecisa por años, pero cuando había tomado la gran decisión de dar el paso de borrar la existencia de su yo masculino, las lágrimas derramadas y odio ganado por tan repentino cambio importante en su vida, había sido solo una espina para ella. Podrían odiarla cuando quisieran, pero mientras ella fuera feliz con su cuerpo, no le importaría hacerlo otra vez.

Aunque esto conllevará a perder la relación de hermanos que tuvo con Arthur.

  
En estos momentos estaban los dos sentados en el taxi, sin hablar o mirarse, se notaba la tensión que tenían por verse obligados a interrumpir su rutina de vida que habían llevado últimamente.  
Hasta que la mayor habló.

— Debo decirte que pienso romper el contrato de matrimonio con Gilgamesh — Dijo como voz tersa, viendo a su hermano el cuál arrugo su cara en un claro gesto de molestia. — Dudo que ella me quiera como soy ahora —.

— Es entendible, nadie te querría a su lado — Arthur respondió de forma despectiva. — No tomas los sentimientos de la gente en cuanta y no pienso consolar a ni una de las dos si se largan a llorar en medio del restaurante — Aunque debía admitir que con gusto le daría un pañuelo a Gilgamesh para secar sus lágrimas, se lo merecía más que su hermana.

—...— La mayor guardó silencio, no quería pelear estando a minutos de tener una dura discusión con la chica que una vez tuvo que tomar de la mano en fotos obligadas que había pedido su padre.

Colocarían fin a esto e irían cada uno por su lado, como debía ser.

  
...

Cuando entraron al restaurante de alta gama elegido por la familia de Gilgamesh para al fin encontrarse la pareja de futuros casados, los gemelos caminaron por la alfombra de seda hacia la recepción del lugar.

Arthur se ahogaba en la preocupación de ver a la chica que de seguro había esperado bastante tiempo por su prometido, que de seguro ahora debía tener más pechos que ella.

Artoria mientras tanto iba con un rostro serio, dispuesta a liberar a Gilgamesh de esa promesa, aunque hubieran pasado tantos años bajo el puente del tiempo y que seguro la otra la odiaría por no haber dicho nada antes.

  
Cuando los dos tomaron asiento en las sillas del lugar, sabían que esto seria laa última vez que estarían juntos como hermanos, de forma física y legal ya que Arthur pensaba cambiarse el apellido a este paso, para no tener algo que ver con la familia y su hermana nunca más.

Los dos pares de ojos verdes se vieron una último momento, analizando al otro.  
Arthur era feliz siendo un pintor viviendo en japón, Artoria era una joven empresaria en quiebra que tendría que subastar la casa de su infancia para poder operarse una última vez, los dos luego del choque de miradas, solo se dedicaron a ver hacia al frente.

Donde estaba el asiento vacío.

— Es extraño, pensaba que Gilgamesh era puntual — La mayor retiró sus guantes de seda para mostrar sus manos con los estragos de la masculinidad aun ellas.

— No hables como si la conocieras — Realmente los dos no podían hablar de forma recorrida sin dedicarse palabras cortantes.

— Al menos la he conocido más que tú — Artoria respondió viendo a su hermano tomar el menú con ira para empezar a ordenar algo para pasar la rabia que se estaba tragando. — No ordenes nada, no nos vamos a quedar —.

— Si le vas a romper el corazón, que sea con el estómago lleno — El menor dijo mientras llamaba al mesero, pediría algo primero por los tres. — Al menos así puedo ver si es capaz de tirarte la sopa en la cara —.

— Si eso pasa, creeme que me encargaré que termines en las mismas condiciones —.

— Genial, hermana, mejor mostrar esta fachada una última vez frente a Gilgamesh, los dos nos merecemos que nos tiren la sopa encima —.

  
Los gemelos tuvieron que pasar una entrada algo tensa al tener que estar uno al lado del otro, chocando sus codos de vez en cuando, ya ni para comer se soportaban.

En eso, la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo comensal interrumpió la pequeña disputa, dejando un sonido fantasmal en el lugar, algo vacío por la hora. Solo estaban ellos y dos parejas más.

Arthur levantó su vista de la sopa espesa para ver así de quien se trataba, soltando su cuchara con leve impresión.

¿Ese no era el chico de la mañana?.

Lo reconoció a simple vista, con un peinado más formal, aretes y aun con el abrigo negro.  
El desconocido para Arthur entró a las zonas de las mesas, dando pasos seguros con esos zapatos pulidos que calzaba para la ocasión, con un pequeño tacón que le daba altura suficiente para no ser en menos en ese lugar.

Artoria solo se percató de este cuando terminó por tomar al frente de ellos, sin saludar o decir algo, había tomado asiento con cuidado, sonriendo de forma casual.

— Disculpa, esta mesa esta reservada — Artoria habló de forma educada, viendo a Arthur temblar en su lugar, con sus ojos abiertos de la impresión.

— Si, reservada por mi, por cierto — Artoria ahora se sorprendió, la voz masculina y suave la había impactado un poco. — Mmm, veo que tenían hambre — El desconocido retiró sus guantes negros dejando ver unas delicadas manos con uñas perfectamente cuidadas y pintadas con un ligero rosa natural.  
Manos pequeñas, adorables al parecer de los dos hermanos, demasiado finas para un hombre. 

¿Quien era este desconocido, y por que se parecía tanto a la chica que debían rechazar?.

— Están con una cara de idiotas en estos momentos, mestizos — El chico habló, retirando su abrigo negro grueso para revelar así una camisa roja bien planchada y corbata negra en su lugar, moviendo sus brazos con elegancia para colocarlos en la mesa, sonrió, viendo a los gemelos con tranquilidad. Arthur notó las dos pequeñas protuberancia en la zona del pecho, junto a la cintura marcada que daba el efecto perfecto de cuerpo de reloj de arena que había notado antes. — A pesar de que ustedes cambiaron bastante, ¿piensan que yo no lo haría también?, los años pasan rápido —.  
El "hombre" tocó sus labios levemente para hacer un gesto ofendido, era femenino siendo bastantes sinceros.

Arthur estaba que convulsionaba en su lugar.   
No, no podia estar pasando.

¿¡Como era posible que ese chico era Gilgamesh!?, ¿acaso todos a su alrededor habían decidido cambiarse de sexo?.

Aunque notaba que Gilgamesh solo tenía una voz grave, posiblemente modificada por hormonas, no parecía tener cambios más bruscos que un corte de pelo masculino.  
Y como había esperado, Artoria tenía más pecho que ella.

—¿Gil...gamesh?— Artoria estaba pálida en su lugar, pensando a mil por minuto. La chica, la cual odio en su infancia por tener que casarse con ella, la gritona rubia de enormes ojos rojos que le parecían horribles por recordarle a los conejos albinos, la niña que había molestado hasta hacerla llorar para alejar de ella y Arthur, estaba enfrente de los dos, elegante y hermosa, mucho más que antes.

¿Acaso no veía las diferencias en ellos?.

Era algo para no creer.

La emperatriz que alguna vez conocieron, ahora mismo era un rey, que transmitía un aura de duda a los gemelos.

— La misma... Bueno, preferiría que usaran el término masculino en mi — El chico tomó una copa vacía mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de esta con cuidado, viendo su reflejo en este, sonriendo, para luego ver a los gemelos.

La cena más esperada en su vida al fin estaba sucediendo.


	2. 2- Malditos los dos.

El vino se sentía amargo en la boca de Arthur, viendo a la supuesta Gilgamesh adelante de el. No entendía el como, la razón, el por que, él otro habría tomado la decisión de cambiar su sexo por el masculino.

De que seguía siendo hermoso, lo seguía siendo, incluso parecía bastante más atractivo de lo que esperaba. 

— Gilgamesh... ¿Es una broma esto?— Artoria se sentía algo ofendida, sintiendo que el otro debía estar jugando con su cambio, sabía que la familia del otro era algo rara, y no esperaba que esta permitiría que el heredero único hubiera tomado la decisión de transformarse en un hombre. — Que necesidad...—.

— No todos nacemos con algo que nos haga sentir cómodos, Artoria, ahora mismo, mi cambio debería importante lo más mínimo, como a mi me da igual el tuyo... Estas hermosa, por cierto — El rubio sonrió mientras tomaba la botella al medio de la mesa para servirse un poco, viendo a Arthur analizar cada movimiento. — Sinceramente, sólo he venido aquí para acordar nuestra siguientes reuniones, ahora que somos adultos, debemos acordar nosotros mismos las fechas para preparar la boda—.

El elegante ser frente a los Pendragon, dio un sorbo lento a su copa, saboreando el licor en su lengua y dando un grato ceño a sus facciones, Artorio vió esto como un llamado a que vieran su sensualidad, Arthur simplemente desvío la mirada.

Los dos notaron una marca de labial melocotón en la copa, estaba usando un lindo color para resaltar sus labios, aunque eso confundió a Artoria... Era un hombre, ¿pero seguía maquillándose?, al igual de notar que llevaba brasier bajo su camisa roja.

Si, se estaba burlando de ella, Gilgamesh no parecía haber hecho ese cambio por que lo hubiera decidido en años, si no, quizás le hubieran informado que su prometido había decidido cambiar de sexo.

Esto era una broma de Gilgamesh a su decisión.

— No habrá boda — Artoria habló rápido. Arthur como siempre, estaba callado a un lado, como si no existiera en estos momentos, era el menor, el sin voz en la familia y por eso mismo, no quería meterse en los asuntos de Artoria. Gilgamesh era prometida de SU hermana, no de el, solo estaba ahí como testigo de la negación de los Pendragon a la propuesta de matrimonio que se había hecho diecisiete años atrás. — Si he aceptado la invitación de tu familia para esta cena, es para rechazar tu mano, no pienso casarme, he dicho —.

Arthur vió como Gilgamesh fue deformando lentamente esa sonrisa segura a una clara cara de no creer lo que escuchaba decir de su hermana.

—... ¿Qué?— Gilgamesh soltó una pregunta ahogada, viendo a Artoria con sus lindos ojos rojos sin creer lo que decía. — ¿N-no va a ver boda?— Arthur sintió como se le apretaba el pecho al escuchar esa pregunta.

Artoria miró a su hermano esperando a que la ayudara, pero Arthur estuvo en silencio, mirando hacia otro lado, intentando desaparecer de esa situación.

Esto lo había vivido antes.

\----

  
— Si pide que bailen, bailan, si dice que corran, corren — El viejo hombre de ojos verdes hablarle a sus dos hijos gemelos, acostado en una cama con un ventilador a su lado, viendo con cariño a estos. — Gilgamesh será perfecta para la familia, por favor Artoria, intenta llevarte bien con ella — El hombre rogó.

—...— Artoria miraba a su padre apenas respirar, usando sus últimos momentos solo para decirle como debía comportarse frente a una niña que el no quería ver. No quería casarse con esa tal Gilgamesh, que hoy vería junto a su hermano menor.

— Arthur, has que tu hermano se comporte — Arthur asintió, llevaba una libreta y un lápiz para dibujar mientras su hermano se llevaba bien con su futura prometida. — Los Pendragon dependen de ustedes... — Dijo esto antes de dormir un rato, mientras la enfermera de la familia le revisaba su presion.

Los niños, con ocho años apenas, vieron a su padre tan deseoso que el matrimonio a futuro resultara, por lo que, deberían aceptar el deseo.

O eso pensaba Arthur, su hermano en cambio, solo tenía algo en la cabeza en estos momentos.

Jamás aceptaría a esa niña como su esposa, aunque fuera la más hermosa del mundo. No era capaz de verse con ella en un futuro, y si era necesario espantarla para que la familia de esta lo rechazara, eso haría.  
Pensaba en que era mejor que Arthur fuera prometido de ella, pero como hermano mayor de la familia, se sentía completamente ahogado en la responsabilidad.

En tanto, su hermano menor podía pasar dibujando felizmente, pensando en su vida tranquila, mientras Artoria se amarraba a una montaña de compromisos.

Se sentía incapaz de aguantar eso por mucho tiempo.

...

— La odio — Artoria dijo caminando por el jardín de rosas blancas de la familia de Gilgamesh, eran guiados por un sirviente. El padre de la niña los había saludado en la entrada, feliz de verlos llegar.  
Ese hombre daba miedo, y el mayor no lo queria como suegro.

— Pero si ni la hemos visto — Arthur no entendía el actuar de su hermano, ¿como era posible odiar a alguien sin verlo?. — Papá dijo que se parecía a mamá, ¡debe ser muy linda!— El menor sonrió pensando en su hermosa madre de ojos llamativos y cabellos rubios largos, una sonrisa que había encantado a su padre y una personalidad tan viva, que su muerte aun pesaba en la familia.

—... No hables de mamá — Artoria estaba cortante, y seguiría así el resto del día, hasta con su propio hermano menor, quien no comprendía el actuar mísero de este, ¿qué necesidad había de ser asi?, Gilgamesh no tenía la culpa del odio de las responsabilidades de Artoria.

  
Cuando llegaron al jardín, cubierto por tantas flores esponjosas en polen y pequeñas mariposas que se posaban sobre algunas de estas. Las rosas blancas ubicadas en cada orilla habían llamado a Arthur a querer dibujar un pequeño boceto de estas, para mostrárselo a su padre. A él le encantaba los garabatos de su hijo, le decía que tenía talento y esperaba a que fuera un gran dibujante.

  
Artoria arrugo su nariz viendo a la pequeña mancha en ese parche amplio de flora, ahí estaba, la causante de que su vida de ahora en adelante fuera dirigida a sola una dirección con fecha límite de libertad y emisión.

Gilgamesh era una niña pequeña, de cabellos rubios largos y ojos rojos enormes, como un conejo albino, raza de conejo que Artoria detestaba por ese extraño color de pupilas altamente perturbadora, era como una rata más grande y con más pelo.

Arthur en cambio vió a una pequeña musa, de rubias fibras brillantes y ojos rojos, tan pero tan extraños en el mundo habitual, junto a unas tupidas pestañas y mejillas rojas. Estaba recogiendo algunas flores para intentar hacerse una corona como se las hacía su madre cuando aún era muy infante.  
En eso levantó la vista y vió a los dos hermanos Pendragon, uno mirando fijamente su presencia y otro que solo desvío la mirada, apenado por mirar a alguien que era simplemente incansable para él.

—... — Artoria la miró caminar hacia donde estaban ellos, sintiendo como su hermano se ocultaba lentamente tras de el, normal, Arthur tenía la desdicha de ser un niño muy tímido. — Hola, Señorita Gilgamesh — Saludo de forma suave y practicada, como su padre entrenó su habla para ese día.

— Buenos días... — La menor tenía una cara curiosa al ver a dos niños iguales entre si, le habían dicho que uno sería su prometido, si, su padre no se corto en decirle que planeaba casarla con alguien por un bien común. A ella no le había pesado el tema, desde que su madre había muerto, sabía que su padre decidiría por sobre su opinión por el bien de la linea familiar. 

Gilgamesh tenía una fuerte actitud, pero de que era incapaz de negarle algo a su padre, era incapaz. Lugalbanda no era un hombre abusivo, solo alguien muy tosco para tratar con una pequeña emperatriz con su misma personalidad, haber quedado viudo tampoco había sido de ayuda, y desde el primer momento le dejo en claro a su hija que las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Y quizás algunas decisiones no la haría feliz del todo.

—... — Artoria se sintió nervioso al ver a la menor verlo demasiado, casi analizarlo, no sabia que hacer en si, solo tenía que hablar con ella... Si, ¿pero de que?, estaba solo y con una orden de llevarse bien con la cabecilla de una familia mejor acomodada que la suya.

Desde que Uther y Lugalbanda se hicieron amigos, se decidió que se ayudarían mutuamente, aunque sus hijos no estuvieran de acuerdo con su decisión.

— ¿Te vas a casar conmigo, no? — La menor habló. Algo fastidiada ante el silencio lúgubre del mayor y la timidez del niño igual a él, quien estaba casi escondido detrás de este. — Responde — Ordenó al no escuchar una respuesta rápida.

— Si, trágicamente — El mayor respondió algo irritado por la insistencia, apartándose un poco para que Arthur dejara de usarlo como escudo humano a la sociabilidad.

— ¿Trágicamente?, deberías estar feliz, estoy ayudando a tu familia — La niña ya tenía dejes de ego y orgullo en su vida, claramente al tener casi todo en bandeja de oro, junto a una nula negación de deseos a todo sus pedidos y ordenes, ¿Se sentía superior a los Pendragon?.  
Si, ¿Y por que no estarlo?, necesitaban de ella para que su familia no fracasara y eso le dejaba una clara idea.

Era importante para ellos, y debían mostrarle al menos algo de humildad a sus palabras.

— No, para su disgusto, señorita, ahora mismo me siento completamente desdichado — Artoria dijo, viendo a Arthur asustarse bastante, su padre le había dicho que fuera educado.

— E-eh, verás, papá esta algo enfermo y hoy nos hubiera gustado pasar el día con el — Arthur hablo algo bajo y sonrió nervioso a la menor, olvidando el hecho de tratarla por "señorita".

— Tu hermano no parece triste — No ignoró el hecho que le habían tratado de "Tú", pero era lo de menos, al menos el otro reflejo de su prometido hablaba.

— Lo estoy, ampliamente — El mayor seguía serio, viendo por arriba del hombro a la niña, la cual sonrió levemente, segura al parecer.

— Si estas triste, entonces deberías sentirte aliviado, arreglaré tu vida, la tuya y de tu familia — Dijo, sonriendo, se sentía especial al tener una familia dependiendo de ella. — Te vas a casar conmigo, eso debe alegrarte de ahora en adelante —.

— Ah... — Artoria suspiró agotado, solo callando sus amplios deseos de querer irse de ahí lo antes posible. Solo tomo la mano de la niña, la cual sonrió aun más al ver su aceptación.

Arthur vió a su hermano callar esta vez, viendo como se llevaba a la otra a dar un paseo con una cara seria. El en cambio, los siguió desde atrás como mero espectador.

— Cuando seamos grandes deberemos planear la boda nosotros — Escuchó a la menor decir viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—...— El otro estaba serio asintiendo a todo, de forma automática. — He venido por el bienestar de mi familia, por lo que, tendré que planificar a futuro eso, aunque aun es muy pronto para pensar en ello — Intentó desviar el tema, o diría algo fuera de lugar.

— ¿Pero nos casaremos, cierto?— La otra preguntó, queriendo tomar la mano del otro, era bastante elegante la manera de mantenerse serio a pesar de todo, pensaba que por dentro debía estar aliviado.

—... Si, claro — El mayor respondió, viendo a su hermano menor detrás de ellos, casi esperando a que dijera algo para salvarlo.

Pero Arthur no dijo nada, solo camino detrás de ellos, siguiendo la sombra de su hermano.

Las viejas costumbres nunca se perdían.

\----

  
— Artoria, ¿es una broma?— Ahora Gilgamesh preguntó, formando una sonrisa nerviosa. — Vas a ser mi esposa, ¿cierto?.... Dime que solo he escuchado mal— Arthur vió como le tembló la ceja, notando que algo debía estar quemando su garganta, se le notaba a punto de estallar.

— Parece que no has entendido — Artoria se mantuvo seria y levantó la misma copa que Gilgamesh había manchando con su labial. — No voy a casarme contigo, no con alguien que tiene cero respeto por una decisión importante... Y que ni siquiera tiene la descendía de limpiar su copa — Bebió el liquido dentro de la copa de cristal, tragando con pesadez para dejar esta a un lado. — Me he negado toda mi vida a esta promesa que aplastó nuestra opinión... Y aun así, parece que tu esperabas a que dijera que si —.

—... Nunca me dijiste que no querías... Todos estos años, ¿no quisiste decir algo?— Gilgamesh ahora le temblaba el labio, viendo a la otra, no podía creer el descaro de la situación.  
¿No tuvo siquiera la amabilidad de decirle que no quería contraer nupcias con el?. Sabía de su cambio y aun así estaba dispuesto a casarse, nunca lo dudo.

¿Por que le había hecho eso?.

—... — Arthur simplemente parecía más concentrado en su copa de agua, que la tensión que se estaba formando.

— Quería terminar mi cambio para sentirme lista y decirlo, pero debo admitir también... — Suspiró la mayor, negando con su cabeza un poco. — Que quería ver tu cara por hacerte perder años pensando que realmente iba a callar y aceptar —.

Arthur sintió el silencio del ambiente. Lo sabia, había callado todos estos años solo para llegar a lastimar a Gilgamesh, otra vez. Hacerlo perder tiempo, esfuerzo y quizás destrozar su corazón.  
Si tan solo su hermana no hubiera sido tan egoísta por el odio que le había terminado por tener a Gilgamesh, quizás le hubiera dicho, quizás la emperatriz hubiera conseguido otra pareja y haber dejado a los Pendragon en paz.

Pero no, Artoria había aplazado todo para llegar a este momento, para tener a Gilgamesh con la boca abierta sin creer lo que decía.

Arthur sintió asco, no podía creer que compartían la misma sangre.  
¿Qué necesidad había para lastimar tanto a alguien que ni siquiera se lo había buscado?.

—... — Gilgamesh bajo la mirada, y asintió, soltando una pequeña risa. — Todos estos años... Todos estos putos años gastados... ¿¡Solo para decirme eso!?— Artoria escuchó al fin el esperado grito de despecho que debería haber llegado hace mucho. — ¿¡Solo para decirme que no!?, ¡¿Tu sabes cuanto tuve que pasar para llegar aquí?!— Se escuchaba la voz quebrarse lentamente. Los comensales miraron hacia su mesa, hablando entre si por los gritos que daba el otro.

Arthur sabía que iba a llorar una de las dos, y aun así sintió rabia al ver la cara de su hermana tan seria como siempre.

— Lo siento, pero insisto, preferí estar lista como persona y luego terminar con el circo que fuimos obligados a participar... Oh bueno, al menos parece que tú si estabas feliz de estar de payaso — Artoria tomó su bolso y se levantó. — Bueno, he terminado, espero que esos diecisiete años perdidos puedan ser compensados con todo el dinero que te has gastado.... Ah, y si pensabas que iba aceptar solo por tu mísero cambio de estilo y voz, pues estabas muy equivocado, te vez horrible, querida —.

La mayor de los gemelos era fría e hiriente, pero se sentía llena de gozo al por fin quitar un peso muerto en su vida. Tantos años preparando este momento, tantos años de haber cocinado el odio en su interior solo para estampar este en la cara de Gilgamesh.

Arthur iba a decir algo, pero el repentino estallar de una copa lo hizo callar rápidamente. Fue tan rápido que ni los comensales supieron que había pasado hasta que Artoria grito de dolor.

— ¡Maldita..!— Artoria cubrió su ojo de forma repentina, sintiendo el calor de la sangre bajar por su mejilla.

Estaba sentada otra vez, sosteniendo una parte de su rostro con dolor. Gilgamesh le había reventando la copa en su rostro.

— ¡ **MALDITA ZORRA**! — El gritó se escuchó con tanto odio, que Arthur tembló al ver a este con su fachada tranquila de antes, totalmente rota, provocando una amplia reacción en el restaurant, quienes apenas sabía que pasaba. — ¡¿Me rechazas, me estas rechazando solo por gusto tuyo?!, ¡ ** _ERES UNA EGOÍSTA DE MIERDA_**! — Gilgamesh ahora tomó la botella, derramando todo el liquido en el mantel blanco, finamente bordado para una situación elegante, pragmática y esperada por ambas familias. Mas parecía que solo uno estaba feliz de estar ahí.

Gilgamesh estaba llorando notablemente, furioso y con el maquillaje corrido.

— ¡¿Y?!, ¡Es algo que quise hacer por muchos años!, ¡ _Maldita engreída_!— La seguridad del lugar se desplegó rápidamente al ver a Gilgamesh golpear con una copa a una supuesta mujer.  
Arthur se levantó para apartarse, el no tenía nada que ver aquí, y tampoco iba ayudar a su hermana o iba a presenciar la pelea de esas dos.

— ¡Tú no te mueves, Arthur!— Gilgamesh lo apunto con la botella. El pintor levantó las manos como si el otro estuviera con arma en las manos. — ¿¡Lo sabías, lo sabías!?— Preguntó, escuchando los gritos de la seguridad pidiendo que se calmara. — ¡ ** _RESPONDE, MESTIZO_**!—.

— ¡Si, si lo sabía, sabes que Artoria nunca quiso estar contigo!— Arthur respondió, viendo a su hermana tomar el plato que antes había usado para comer algo de sopa, estamparlo en la ropa de Gilgamesh, quien chilló por el liquido caliente. Artoria lo había sentado otra vez de un golpe, se notaba la diferencia de fuerzas. El plato se rompió y Gilgamesh se lleno aun más de ira. Suficiente, aquí correría sangre. — ¡Artoria!— Arthur gritó, viendo a Gilgamesh estrellar la botella contra la mesa a penas se levantó. Los trozos de vidrio quedaron esparcidos en la mesa, ya nada se podia salvar ahí.

Ahora si tenía un arma.

— ¡ ** _MALDITOS LOS DOS, ME ARRUINARON LA VIDA_**!— Gritaba desgarrado por dentro, mientras movía la botella rota a varios lados, hasta que la seguridad gritó. — ¡¿Como pudieron hacerme esto, _que les hice?_!— Lloraba cual magdalena intentando verse peligroso, pero ahora parecía una mujer totalmente despechada.

— ¡Baje la botella!— Un guardia con un taser apuntó a Gilgamesh, quien le seguía gritando a Artoria la cantidad de años le había quitado su jodida decisión, el guardia dudo en usar el arma, las dos eran mujeres después de todo y una era literalmente su jefa.

— ¡Gil, baja la botella, aquí tu eres la única víctima, no te arruines más la vida! — Arthur hablaba con el otro, quien secaba sus lágrimas con una de sus manos mientras Artoria seguía intentando parar la hemorragia que le había dejado la copa destrozada en su cara. — ¡Somos unas mierdas, lo sabemos, vete de aquí y has lo que quieras con nosotros después!—.

— ¡No estás ayudando, Arthur!— Artoria gritó, siendo apuntada por la botella rota. El tembloroso chico, o bien, lo que intentaba parecer, estaba destrozado, llorando a mares con una expresión de ira total, viéndola a ella como única culpable. — ¡Vamos Gilgamesh, se que quieres matarme ahora mismo!, ¡¿O eres una niñita llorona?!, ¡Muestra quien eres en realidad! — Vió al otro apretar sus dientes con fuerza, respirando de forma errática.  
Iba a tirar la botella contra la cara de Artoria, pero algo le negó hacerlo.

Arthur había acercado sus manos para quitarle esta, lentamente, mirándolo con esos ojos comprensivos. Sus manos temblorosas fueron tocadas por las grandes manos del chico, quien toco una de estas.

— ¡ _NO ME TOQUES_!— Gilgamesh gritó, mas solo fue el gritó, ni siquiera movió su arma improvisada. Arthur siguió avanzando sus manos hasta las suyas, fuertemente apretadas en la botella, que por milagro fue casi retirada de una de sus manos, viendo a Arthur sonreírle. Solo una de sus manos ahora sostenía la botella, mirando a este, mientras hipaba por el llanto potente que lo estaba atacando. 

— Ya, fue suficiente, no arruines tu imagen con nosotros — Gilgamesh negó con su cabeza varias veces, siendo incapaz de decirle algo, mas su boca parecía intentar formar silabas incomprensibles. Arthur simplemente lo estaba convenciendo, con palabras suaves para que soltara la botella, cosa que lentamente fue logrando.

Luego de unos dos minutos de silencio, Gilgamesh se desplomó en su asiento, sin su arma blanca, rompiendo en llanto amargo mientras cubría su cara.  
Habían llamado hasta la policía en el lugar, los tres se habían metido en un problema grande.

Artoria miró a su hermano sostener la botella rota, sin creer que había logrado defenderla.

Pero retiró sus pensamientos cuando este tomó su copa llena de agua y se la terminó por vertir su contenido sobre su cabeza. Quedó estupefacta, al igual que los testigos y Gilgamesh, mirando al tranquilo hombre vertir agua encima de su hermana.

— Salud, hermana, felicidades por tu roto compromiso — Dijo, antes de mirarla con odio. Arthur dejó la copa aun lado junto a la botella rota. — Como siempre, **_hiciste lo correcto_** —.

Gilgamesh no podía creer lo que había hecho el otro...

Arthur había cambiado demasiado y eso lo hacía verse más... ¿Atractivo?, quizás, pero de que se veía guapo enojado, era un hecho que el mismo Gilgamesh había presenciado.   
No solo humilló a Artoria, parecía estar más de el lado suyo que el de su propia hermana... 

Así finalizo la reunión de los tres, con Artoria en el hospital y Arthur con Gilgamesh yendo a la comisaria por disturbios, Arthur como testigo, Gilgamesh como acusado.

Teniendo que compartir patrulla, Gilgamesh vió con admiración al otro.  
Arthur en cambio estaba muerto de vergüenza por haber hecho eso, ahora debía dar una extensa explicación mientras Artoria estaba cómoda en el hospital. Pero al menos... Podía estar al fin a solas con Gilgamesh, quien ahora odiaba a muerte a su hermana.

  
Parece que los diecisiete años no habían sido una perdida de tiempo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, ¿como les parece la historia?.  
> Nos leemos pronto como un nuevo capítulo<3.


	3. 3- Viaje de regreso.

Gilgamesh estaba en una oficina con dos oficiales, revisando su identificación.   
Se había metido en problema graves al dañar el ojo de Artoria a un grado medio, seguía en el hospital intentando sacar todos los trozos de vidrio que pudieron quedar. Pero luego de una larga declaración de testigos, el solo debía que pagar la multa.

Tenía dinero y respeto, pero aun así le quedaría una mancha en sus papeles.

— Bien, el chico que vino con usted ya dijo que su hermana provoco la pelea, señorita... Aun así, evite estar cerca de ellos otra vez — El hombre intentaba hablar con naturalidad teniendo en cuenta que la identificación del otro se mostraba como una mujer aun, pero su pasaporte era de un hombre...

— Señor — Gilgamesh corrigió mientras limpiaba el rímel corrido de su cara, además de marcar otra vez la linea gatuna con un lápiz negro ara delinear que había traído en su bolso, nunca iba a permitir verse desastroso en público otra vez, ya se había humillado bastante. — ¿Cuanto es?— Pregunto, pagaría la multa y se iría a llorar en casa, para luego buscar sus contactos y arruinar a Artoria lo mejor posible mientras aun seguía en Japón.

¡Esto nunca seria olvidado!.

— Serían mil yenes — Dijo el hombre viendo algo nervioso al rubio arreglar su maquillaje, parecía tener un aura extraña de glamour, a pesar de casi haberle sacado un ojo a una mujer, no le importaba pagar una extensa multa, con un buen maquillaje bien aplicado en su cara. 

— Bien — Gilgamesh suspiro, al menos le habían permitido quedarse con su bolso. — ¿Donde debo pagar?— Preguntó mientras se colocaba de pie y el oficial abría la puerta para poder salir de la sala donde estaba, no había nada que hacer después de todo. Ya habían aclarado lo sucedido y la chica nada hizo, solo fue cuestionable su forma de actuar ante la situación, además, pagaría demasiado dinero, ya su familia había llamado para pagar un poco más aparte de la factura del hospital donde había sido internada Artoria...

— En recepción, por favor — El oficial indicó y simplemente dejo ir al otro, quien ni esposado estaba... Se notaba que alguien con tanto poder no podía ser tratado como criminal, menos si su familia literalmente tenía al país bajo su mano.

—... — Gilgamesh solo suspiró apenas estuvo afuera de la oficina, estaba seguro que Siduri, su ayudante personal, ya debía estar afuera de la comisaria, en su auto, lista para regañarlo por su actuar, aunque ahora mismo solo quería irse a casa a llorar en privado. Pagaría y simplemente pasaría a retirarse, el día había sido terrible después de todo.

Apenas llegó donde la chica que trabajaba en la recepción, extendió el papel de su multa junto a su identifacion, viendo como la mujer estaba ocupada con alguien más... Y ese alguien era Arthur, quien cargaba una cara de cansancio absoluta y eso que aun no eran las seis de la tarde.

—... ¿Puedo pagar en partes?, no traje mucho dinero — El pintor reía nervioso al ver el papel de la factura de su hermana, ella estando en el hospital, el tendría solo derecho a irse cuando la multa fuera pagada... Y Artoria solo le había escrito un mensaje que no tenía más dinero disponible, que luego la irían a buscar para encerrarla por el... En cuatro horas más, Arthur no podía esperar tanto, prefería pagar y que luego su hermana le fuera dando el dinero por partes en su cuenta bancaria.

— Lo siento chico, no aceptamos el pago por partes en estos caso — La chica se lamentó al verlo tan necesitado de querer irse ya. — Puedes esperar en la sala de espera hasta que tu hermana llegue —.

—... Bueno — Arthur no pudo hacer mucho más que aceptar. Cuando levantó su vista, vió a Gilgamesh mirarlo, algo angustiado. Estaba feliz de que no lo hubieran retenido, realmente había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que ella...el, quedara como el culpable de lo sucedido. Era la víctima de la enfermiza manera orgullosa de actuar de Artoria, sabía que el rencor nunca había sido bueno.

—... Hola de nuevo, Arthur — Lo saludó mientras extendía su multa, otra vez a la chica que ya había acabado con el otro. — ¿Tambien debes pagar la amonestación?— Preguntó viendo al pintor algo nervioso, rascando su nuca al verlo, ¿acaso no deseaba tener su presencia cerca de el también?, ya estaba algo melodramático ante todo lo que había pasado, su sensibilidad estaba por las nubes.

— Si... Bueno, no yo directamente, la de mi hermana, pero como esta en el hospital, no puedo irme hasta que alguien pague — Explicó viendo a Gilgamesh entender la situación, notando que se había arreglado su maquillaje... Se veía tan elegante a pesar de haber tenido una crisis hace unos momentos. — Supongo que tú ya te vas —.

— Si... Sinceramente, quiero volver lo antes posible a mi casa... ¿Necesitas ayuda?, puedo prestar algo de dinero, total, creo que voy a ver a Artoria más seguido de lo que esperaba — Comentó sintiendo un mal sabor de boca al pronunciar el nombre de la otra. La chica de la recepción lo miro, si el quería darle dinero al otro chico para pagar... Parecía caer en lo legal todavía, si él después de todo termino como la víctima junto a la chica que estaba en el hospital.

— ¿Por que?— Preguntó curioso el chico, sin saber aun a que se refería Gilgamesh, pensaba que no querría ver a su hermana nunca más y era lo esperado por lo que había hecho.

— Voy a demandarla, ¿acaso crees que esto del matrimonio era solo palabras?, nuestros padres firmaron documentos, Arthur, al menos quiero dejar todo el termino legal fuera y luego ya dejar que esa zorra se pudra sola — Buscando en su bolso, extendió el monto dado apenas reviso su billetera. Vió a Arthur ahora, esperando a que le pasara la papeleta de su hermana, era lo único que haría por ella, si no quedaba retenida por pagar esta, debería llegar rápido a su casa para ordenar que no se le permitiera salir de Japón. — Tranquilo, haré que me devuelva cada yen — El pintor dudo un poco, aunque después de todo, no era dinero que le estaba pidiendo prestado, la deuda le quedaría a su hermana.

Y sin dudarlo, Arthur le paso la multa a Gilgamesh para que la pagara. Era el triple de lo que le habían pedido al otro, mas no se molesto en sacar más dinero, tenía bastante efectivo en sus manos... Pensaba llevar a los hermanos a comprar los anillos desde ya.  
Que no se notara que estaba muy emocionado de por fin aceptar el matrimonio junto a la otra.

Arthur apenas vió que timbraban el documento ya despachado y pagado, pensó en irse al fin, aunque miro a Gilgamesh unos segundos, realmente se sentía muy culpable.

— Se que quizás no quieras saber nada de mi familia, pero quiero decirte que me siento muy apenado por el actuar de mi hermana... Si aun quieres que te haga un cuadro, no pienso cobrarte por la confección de esta — Ofreció, quizás era poco para Gilgamesh, pero sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, dándole una sonrisa dulce al otro, quien se sorprendió un poco por la propuesta.

— Eso... Es muy amable de tu parte... ¿Entonces mañana nos vemos?... Quizás tarde un poco más de lo esperado en llegar— Gilgamesh aceptó, aunque ese cuadro originalmente era para Artoria, se lo quedaría para colgarlo en su sala. Si, un cuadro de el mismo, era algo egocéntrico, pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

Mientras ambos salian de la comisaria, seguían acordando el tema del cuadro, mañana se juntarían para concertar la idea principal de la pintura, Gilgamesh ya le había dicho que quería un desnudo, cuerpo entero, y para la mala suerte de Arthur, tendría que ser varias sesiones en las que vería a Gilgamesh sin ninguna prenda encima.

Vaya manera de terminar la reunión, al final Arthur podría seguir viendo a Gilgamesh de manera muy... Intima, mientras este demandaba a su hermana por daños a su moral y anular los documentos de matrimonio, además de arruinarla económicamente también... Realmente al menor de los Pendragon no le molestaba esto, Gilgamesh tenía todo el derecho a vengarse.

— Podríamos tomar un café algún día... Creo que eres el único que me gustaría ver, hay mucho que hablar, diecisiete años no pasan fácil — Gilgamesh ofreció mientras caminaban a la acera principal, donde pensaba que Siduri debería estar. 

—... Me encantaría, creo que si hay muchos temas... Que hablar — Dijo rascando su mejilla riendo un poco nervioso, el cambio de Gilgamesh era un ejemplo de este, no era una chica con cabello corto, el realmente veía un cambio importante y era algo que Artoria fue incapaz de ver.

— Bien... Ya me vienen a buscar, siendo sincero, espero que mañana me digas que tu hermana perdió un ojo — Soltó sin más, aguantando un poco la leve angustia que lo ataco al recordar ese tema. — Nos vemos mañana, Arthur — Suspiró al escuchar la bocina del auto negro que venía a buscarlo, Siduri debió esperar demasiado.

— Ah si... Nos vemos...— Arthur solo se despidió con su mano al ver a Gilgamesh se subía al auto, escuchando un grito de una mujer, un "Se tardó demasiado", por parte de la conductora.   
Cuando la puerta del vehículo se cerró, partió de inmediato al tener gente atrás, esperando a que avanzara.

Y así fue como volvió a hablar con Gilgamesh luego de varios años y que casi le arrancara un ojo a su hermana con una copa... Era una mujer muy intensa... Si es que aun se seguía considerando con ese género... Le seguía gustando un poco después de todo, fue su amor de infancia, aunque ahora fuera una extraña combinación de géneros.

Le costaba comprender ese cambio, realmente Gilgamesh nunca mostró que despreciara su género, no como su hermana que desde que cumplió los doce, sus deseos de ser una niña fueron atacando rápidamente y se intensificó aun más cuando su padre murió.

Cuando terminaran la primera sesión del cuadro, lo invitaría a tomar algo... Debería preparar sus pinturas.

Mañana sería un día interesante.

  
....

— ¿Y como le fue?— La chica morena preguntó, mientras veía a su jefe sentado en el asiento trasero, serio y sin decir mucho cuando partieron. — Es increíble que terminara en la comisaria en su primera reunión con su futuro prometido... Prometida — Cuando notó que el chico le estaba temblando el labio, paso a subir las ventanas del auto, de seguro algo se había estado guardando desde hace mucho.

—...— Apenas Siduri subió las ventanas negras del auto, una lágrima traicionera se le escapó al fin. — ¡Me dijo que no se iba a casar conmigo!— Soltó fuertemente mientras intentaba detener las lágrimas que se le estaban saliendo de sus ojos, Siduri le extendió una caja de pañuelos para que pudiera evitar ensuciar su rostro otra vez con el maquillaje que ya empezaba a escurrirse. 

—... ¿Es en serio?, pero si su familia estaba a punto de la ruina, ¿por que rechazarlo?— La joven ayudante no entendía lo que había pasado, su joven jefe había pasado por mucho pensando en su matrimonio, que ahora saber que lo habían rechazado, la dejaba confundida, además de comprender un poco el por que había reaccionado de forma tan violenta como para quedar multado por agresión en lugar público. — Pero si usted es muy buen partido ahora, señor Gilgamesh, ¿acaso su prometida estaba ciega?—.

— ¡Ahora lo estará, le reventé una copa en su puta cara de zorra!— Gritaba mientras golpeaba el asiento del copiloto, muy enojado y sin creer aun lo que había pasado. — ¡Me dijo que nunca se quiso casar conmigo y que espero todos estos años solo para verme la cara de estúpido!... ¿¡Siduri me lo puedes creer!?... Esa perra... — Empezó a llorar fuertemente, cubriendo su cara, le había afectado bastante el rechazo.

— Señor Gilgamesh... — La chica sabía un poco del cambio del prometido de su joven jefe, pero realmente no esperaba el rechazo del matrimonio. — Y usted que se esforzó tanto... — Sentía un poco de lástima por el lloroso chico, que no lograba comprender por que lo habían rechazado.

— ¿¡Por que, por que Artoria no se quiere casar conmigo!?— Lloraba intentando decir cosas coherentes ya. — ¡Se veía tan linda, tan perfecta!... ¡Y aun así tenía que comportarse como una zorra sin corazón!— Se lamentó, viendo a Siduri darle otra caja de pañuelos, que la otra había caído bajo el asiento del copiloto. — ¡¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?!— Le gritaba a la otra, indignado aun sin creer las palabras de Artoria. — ¡QUE ME ESTABA BURLANDO DE ELLA POR MI CAMBIO!— Siduri arrugo un poco su ceño al escuchar los gritos de este, ya algo chillones.

— ¿¡Qué!?, no puede ser, es como si hubiera... — Su jefe no la dejo finalizar, se estaba desahogando bastante. 

— ¡Es como si hubiera despreciado mi trabajo de años!... ¡Años, Siduri... Años!— Miraba el techo del auto con las manos en su cabeza, casi sintiendo como su corazón se volvía a romper. — Me mintió... Todos estos años, me mintió — Sorbió su nariz pasando a usar los pañuelos para aliviar un poco sus llorosos ojos, cargados de lágrimas. — ¡Sabia que no debí ir con este traje, debió ser esto de seguro!, ¡ME VEO HORRIBLE!—.

— No diga eso señor, usted es perfecto — Siduri intentaba animar al otro, el cual se le había bajado el autoestima de la nada.

  
Así fue todo el viaje de regreso a la casa del Gilgamesh, quien se desahogo ruidosamente con su ayudante, la cual tuvo que preparar mejor sus oídos para el siguiente día, esa decepción amorosa no se iría tan fácil.

  
...

Arthur bajo del taxi, frente a la tienda de su vecino de al frente, quien había abierto ya su tienda de flores.   
El chico de cabellos verdes lo saludo felizmente, era muy alegre casi siempre, aunque también le daba algo de miedo a Arthur.

— Buenos días, Arthur — Lo saludó, el pintor siempre le costó identificar su género, pero después de unos meses siendo vecinos, el otro le confirmo que era hombre. — ¿Una mañana difícil?— Al pintor se le notaba una cara llena de pesar.

— Ni te imaginas... ¿Como estuvo el día?— Le preguntó al otro, viendo su taxi partir, había sido un viaje largo que le término dejando un dolor de cabeza algo intenso. 

— Como siempre... Oye, vi que tuviste un cliente en la mañana — Comentó el otro mientras regaba las flores que estaba afuera de su tienda, había visto al cliente del otro desde el extremo de su tienda.

— Ah si... Un amigo mío de la infancia, no lo veía hace años — Hablaba, viendo las hermosas flores de temporada... Quizás a Gilgamesh le gustaría tener algunas en su cuadro, compraría un ramo de tulipanes mañana para preguntar a este si gustaba agregarlas en la pintura. — Era amigo de mi hermana y mío... Incluso tuve una reunión con el hace poco... —.

—...¿En serio?— Al otro se le abrieron sus ojos ampliamente al escuchar eso. —... Ya veo — No dijo mucho más, tampoco quería ventilar la vida del otro.

— Si... Bueno, me iré a trabaja, Enkidu — El pintor sonrió para despedirse, había perdido horas valiosas de trabajo y ahora que no le cobraría ni un centavo a Gilgamesh, era algo que necesitaba.

— Adiós... Espero que tengas un buen día — El chico sonrió tambien, aunque apenas se fue, su cara se volvió seria, no esperaba que este conociera a su amigo de la infancia también. Veía al otro cruzar la calle y perderse dentro de su tienda apenas abrió la puerta de este.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de Arthur y esperaba que se quedaran así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les este gustando la historia uwu.  
> Recuerden dejar sus comentarios si gustan <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que la haya gustado este primer capitulo.  
> ¿Se ve interesante?, espero sus comentarios <3.  
> Actualizo de forma masiva cada cuatro días, La de Gilgamesh niño de forma diaria, por si me ven seguido por aquí.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
